Somebody That I Used To Know
by Nilakanta the Dragon
Summary: Poor Bowser is in distress after Clawdia leaves him. Songfic. This is my first fanfic so it may not be good.


Somebody That I Used To Know

Bowser stared out the window of Koopa Kastle. It had been 2 weeks ever since Clawdia had officially divorced him and left him with the newly-born Bowser Jr. The ones who seemed to notice Bowser's personality change were his own kids. Bowser was always gallant, proud, boastful, sneaky, and everything in between. Not this sad, depressed Bowser who barely ate and drank, or even said anything.

Bowser was just staring out at the foggy, gloomy, morning. There was no sign of a sunrise, only just the slightest tint of orange-red and pink. Bowser just let out a sigh. It sounded like if a bullfrog had a sore throat and tried to let out a croak, implying Bowser hadn't had any beverages for at least a day or so. Everything was just so…..depressing without her. Bowser opened his mouth, not to sigh, but to softly sing,

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Bowser remembered their wedding a year ago. Clawdia looked so happy she looked like she would exhaust herself from smiling so much. She had said specifically to Bowser she was so happy she could die. Even the Koopalings were overjoyed.

After a few months, Bowser saw a change in Clawdia. She was staying at work later than she usually did, and didn't get home until about midnight. Bowser had just told himself that she was working good money and was a great mother figure to his other children, but he started to get lonely. Even on weekends, it felt like she were still at work, working late.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

Bowser got even more lonely as the months passed. Not even his kids seemed to fill this weird hole in his heart. Starting to lose his temper with Clawdia, he decided to watch her one day when she was supposed to get off work at the regular time and not 12 AM.

He found out she was having an affair. Clawdia explained that they could still work it out, but Bowser would have none of it. Coming home, they started to argue.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

Clawdia was fierce in her side of the argument. She screamed, swore, hissed. She threw her wedding ring onto the floor where it smashed into many pieces. Ever since meeting with her at a counselor, she treated him as a total complete stranger, going so low to say "Your kids don't deserve you." Bowser tried to call her afterwards, but it appeared she changed her telephone number.

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

It just came crashing down on Bowser. It felt like Clawdia wanted nothing to do with him, not to see him, to hear him, or even touch him.

It felt like she was just someone he used to know.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

The Koopalings, though having no clear sign of outer ears, had very sensitive hearing skills, and had tiptoed down the stairs to see what their father was doing. They had never seen him this sad, or even heard him sing. Even Roy felt something tug at his heartstrings. "What's wrong with King Dad?" Iggy whispered to his twin, Lemmy. "I don't know. I'll ask Ludwig." replied Lemmy. Lemmy whispered the same question to Ludwig. "I think I know the answer, but let's go upstairs so that we can discuss this in a little more private manner." answered Ludwig.

"I believe King Dad is going through a period of sorrow. He is very sad because Clawdia doesn't want anything to do with us anymore. He was like this when Lucinda left." explained Ludwig. Lucinda was Ludwig and Larry's mother. She had left Bowser once, then returned after 7 years, only to leave him again, with Larry as a present. Counting off his clawed fingers, he continued. "And then Morgana, then Gwendolyn, then Izzy, then Roxanne." "Daddykins has been sad for a long time, hasn't he?" asked Wendy. "Yes, Wendy. His tough exterior is what hides it from us." The navy blue-haired Koopa looked down at the floor.

"Why don't we do something to make him feel better?" suggested Larry. "Not a bad idea Larry, we just need a plan….." Ludwig trailed off.


End file.
